dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Golden Slumber
The Golden Slumber is the bonus gameplay content included in the Collector's Edition of Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. In it, we play as the Fairytale Detective, who must help Jack find the current Golden Child in order to wake Emma from Leda's Golden Touch. This bonus game is not based on a particular fairytale. Pre-Game Text While the people of Barsia were busy celebrating the abolishment of the golden curse, there was one person who found no reason for festivity. Jack, although he himself was freed of the golden curse, was furious because he failed to get the Fallen Star. His love, Emma, still slept the golden sleep, safely hidden in his ship. Even though Queen Leda made the wish to undo the curse, it did not cross the borders of the kingdom. Jack was now on another mission, his last hope for Emma. He found that the last known location of the Golden Child was somewhere in Barsia, and is in pursuit of him now... Prologue "What comes over the horizon? What good can the black sails bring? Move, old bones of mine! For we have to warn the Queen..." (this text is spoken by the Sentry when the game begins) Plot WARNING:'' This section contains massive spoilers! Read at your own risk!'' The bonus game opens with the Sentry alerting Queen Leda to the ship he spotted approaching Barsia. The Queen asks us, as the Fairytale Detective, to investigate the situation. We open a secret passageway to the beach and begin our investigation. We find a satchel on the beach with an emblem of Jack's Merry Men inside of it. We take this as a sign that Jack has returned to Barsia, but why? We return to the castle to speak to the Queen, but it seems Jack has arrived just before us. He explains to Queen Leda that his beloved Emma was turned to gold, and the Fallen Star didn't cure her of the curse because she was not in Barsia when the wish was made. He's returned now, desperately seeking a cure for the Golden Curse from the Golden Child, who he has heard is in Barsia. Queen Leda implores us to continue our investigation and find the Golden Child while she keeps an eye on Jack. Inside the Barsia Palace, we uncover some clues to the Golden Child's location. We then search for more clues on Jack's ship, where we find a casket holding Emma's golden form. Seems Jack was telling us the truth after all. We also find evidence of his long and fruitless journey to try to cure his beloved. Poor guy. Using a stone emblem found on Jack's ship, we open a secret entrance in the rock wall on the beach. Beyond it, we find the Proving Grounds, and a strange man who says he will help us if we prove ourselves worthy. We complete his trial, and he tells us the Moon Goddess has been watching over us. He then leads us to the sacred observatory, where he says we'll get the answers we seek. We activate an ancient mechanism in the observatory that reveals an ancient celestial model. By aligning the moons on the model, we pass the man's final test, and he reveals to us that he is the Golden Child we've been seeking. He gives us a bottle of his tears, and wishes us well on our journey. Hurrying to Jack's ship, we use the tears to cure Emma's golden state, and the bonus game ends. Epilogue The gold faded away from Emma's lifeless body bit by bit. As she opened her eyes, a tear of joy rolled down her cheek. She stood up from the casket. Shaken, she threw herself into Jack's arms. Now that she was set free, they set sail for home by the waves of the calm sea. Parables Jack's Vow Not long ago, the story of two young lovebirds, Emma and Jack, began. They loved each other so intensely and enjoyed every moment they spent together, but little did they know that their happiness would not be long-lasting. One day, they found a beautiful girl with stunning blonde hair, stumbling through the forest. Emma, dear and kind, reached for the stranger's hand in order to help, and as she opened her mouth to say something, Emma stiffened and turned into a perfectly vivid golden statue. The mysterious girl gazed at the golden statue of Emma, then screamed with anger and ran away, calling herself a slave to her own curse. Jack, not yet fully aware of what just happened, remained next to his loved one, desperately hugging her, sobbing. That day, he swore he would not settle down until he found the cure to return Emma to life. Golden Child It is believed the Golden Child received a magnificent gift from the Moon Goddess. She gave him the ability to abolish any magical spell or reverse any curse. But, unfortunately, this blessing turned out to be more of a curse for him. Greed in people is stronger than you'd like to believe. Everybody wanted the Golden Child to be their own, to belong to them. They wanted to own him as well as his gift and to use it however they wanted. Years passed, and the life of the Golden Child did not become any easier. He constantly ran away from people, disguised as someone else, hiding from the world. He then made a promise to himself that he would hold back his powers, using them only in supreme need, and only if one truly deserved it. Eventually, he found a serene, peaceful kingdom in the north. There he settled down and began a quiet life. Not many foreigners came by this place, and inhabitants were too busy with their own little lives to go around hunting for a miracle. Connections * This bonus game takes place immediately after the events in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, so many of the characters and locations from that game are present here. * Jack and Emma from Jack and the Sky Kingdom feature prominently in this bonus game. * An emblem used by Jack and his Merry Men is used to unlock a cache on Jack's boat. The emblem is erroneously called a "Sky Kingdom Emblem" by Eipix. * We find a shell box on the Beach that looks like the shell box found in Princess Calliope's bedroom. * We meet a new Golden Child, and are given an origin story for him that conflicts with what we already know about Golden Children from Rise of the Snow Queen, and Hansel and Gretel. The only possible explanation for this is that this new Golden Child is a descendent of Hansel's. Likely not what Eipix intended, but let's go with it for now :P Gallery Screenshots= GS_Sentry_Spots_Jack's_Ship.jpg|The Sentry spots a mysterious ship TGS_Queen_Leda_Is_Informed.jpg|Queen Leda is informed TGS_Secret_Beach.jpg|Secret Beach TGS_Detective_Finds_Jack's_Badge.jpg|Jack's badge - he's still in Barsia! TGS_Leda_And_Jack.jpg|Jack appeals for help finding the Golden Child TGS_Emma_In_Her_Casket.jpg|Emma in her casket Tgs-the-moon-priest.jpg|Meeting the Moon Priest Moon-priest-in-observatory.jpg|Sacred Observatory Moon-priest-tears.jpg|The Moon Priest gaves us a vial of his Golden Child tears GS_Emma's_Curse_Is_Lifted.jpg|Emma's golden curse is lifted GS_Emma_And_Jack_Reunited.jpg|Jack and Emma reunited GS_Jack_And_Emma_Set_Sail.jpg|Setting sail for home |-|Hidden Object Puzzle Scenes= TGS_FROG1.jpg|HOP 1 (Dressing room) TGS_FROG2.jpg|HOP 2 (Garden) TGS_FROG3.jpg|HOP 3 (Beach) |-|Other Images= DP10_wallpaper06_1920x1080.jpg|Golden Child Wallpaper Golden_Slumber_Locked.jpg|Golden Slumber Locked gfs-golden-slumber-charm.jpg|Golden Slumber Unlocked Tgs-jacks-vow.jpg|"Jack's Vow" Parable Tgs-golden-child.jpg|"Golden Child" Parable Category:Bonus Games Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber